The Line Between Friendship and Love
by savanna.ramirez.35
Summary: Marley and Ryder have been best friends since childhood.Everyone knows that they are destined to be together but when Marley leaves state for college and she tells him to move on what will happen if Ryder does? What will happen when Marley comes back and she still loves him? Sorry I suck at tter than it sounds. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight is the night. The last night in my hometown Lima, Ohio. Senior year is over and so is summer. I can't believe I'm leaving to go to college at NYU. I'm going to miss everyone especially Ryder. We've been best friends since we were 5 years old. In New York I'm staying with my close friend/mentor, Santana. She also took the train from New York to Lima to help me move into the Bushwick. She also brought Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine to help me move. Then Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, said she had to throw me a going away party so I let her. She invited all the old and new New Directions and right now we are playing truth or dare.

Brittany says "Alright, truth or dare… Ryder?"

Ryder says "Uh…truth I guess."

Brittany continues "Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person, who would it be?"

Ryder thinks for a little while and says "Marley. She's my best friend."

All the girls say "Awn." Santana says "You guys are like soul mates! So cute!" I could tell she was super wasted because after she started crying. She was a weepy hysterical drunk.

I say "Looks like someone has had too many drinks."

Ryder jokes "Yeah we totally are like soul mates." I reply "Yeah, we're going to be a power couple. He's going to be a player in the NFL and I'm going to be a famous singer." Ryder says sarcastically "But we'll still have time for a big family." I add "Two boys and a girl." Ryder continues "I'll coach little league baseball." I squeal "Oh and I'll bake treats for the team." Ryder says "Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house…" I interrupt "Or in Paris." He says "It won't matter where we are as long as we're together."

Then we just smile and look at each other. Santana butts in "Before you two plan out all your precious years together we have a train that leaves at 5 am in the morning so you better get some sleep. My girl, do you need a ride home? Because Lady Hummel is giving me a ride home."

I say "No thanks, Santana. I'll just get a ride home from Ryder." She says "Tell him if you finally decide to have sex 'don't be silly, wrap your willy!" I say "Will do, Santana."

Ryder says "Ready to go?" I say "Yeah, Let's go." We get into the car. Ryder starts

"I'm going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without my best friend?" I say "I know, I'll miss you too. But you're going to University of Lima and I'm going to NYU." He blurts out "I love you." I say "I love you too. You're my best friend." He says "No, I'm in love with you." I am shocked to hear this. I knew he had a little crush on me when we were sophomores and I was dating Jake, his best guy friend but I thought that was over. I also have some feelings for him, but I just can't get those words out so I press my lips to his. We reach my house.

Then I blurt out "Do want to come upstairs?" He nods and I smile. Then we go upstairs and _do it._ After we _do it_ I fall asleep. I wake up to a loud noise. Oh shit! 4:30! Santana is picking me up right now! I look at Ryder who is still asleep. He's so cute when he's asleep. I kiss him on the head and leave him a note saying _Dear Ryder, I love you so much. Last night was amazing. But I'm going to New York and I don't know if I'll be back. You shouldn't wait for me. I might move on so you should too. Goodbye, Marley._ I tear up while writing this. I hear Santana shout "Hurry up!" She starts to honk. I take my luggage and go downstairs. I get in the car and drive away in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later…

New York was definitely not for me. I mean NYU was my dream school and I loved going there but my heart was still in Lima. I haven't talk to Ryder in two years. We just drifted apart and stopped talking I guess. I got really busy with my classes and roommates I guess. Santana and Rachel kept taking me to clubs in New York but I'm not a party girl. Santana and Rachel actually moved back to Lima so they could get back together with Brittany and Finn. I asked them why they did it because I thought they both loved New York but Rachel said "What's the point of living your dream if you don't have your soul mate with you?" That has been in my head ever since she said. She was right so I got on the first train to Lima and I going to see Ryder, my soul mate and true love.

"Taxi!" I yell and I finally get one and tell him Ryder's address. Oh no. What if Ryder hates me because I left him like right after we had sex? What if he slams the door in my face? Or worse what if he totally forgets who I am?

"Ms!" I turn my head up. I totally forgot I was in a Taxi. "That'll be $20." I pay him and say "Thank you." with a smile and get out of the cab. His house still looks the same. I hope he still keeps his key under the mat. I pick his doormat and it's under there. I do a little happy dance and unlock the door. I go up to his room but his head is under the covers.

I sneak up and yell "Surprise!" But next to me is not Ryder, it's an attractive blond girl. Oh, please be his lesbian roommate.

I say "I'm so sorry." She just hugs me happily. Maybe she is his lesbian roommate. "You're Marley Rose?" Then she points to a picture of me and Ryder in high school. I say "Yeah. And you are?" She says "I'm Kitty Wilde, Ryder's girlfriend." What? Ryder has a girlfriend?

Kitty continues "Ryder has told me so much about you. He told me about how you guys have known each other since you were 5, all your family vacations together, everything." Hopefully not everything. She continues " Even Santana and Rachel talk about you. Like that one time you got so drunk in New York that you barfed all over a drag queen's wig." Really they told Ryder's gorgeous girlfriend that story.

I say "They talk about me?" She says "Yes everyone loves you." I hear the front door open and someone say "Kitty, are you awake?" She says "Yeah, come up here there's a surprise." I hear Ryder run up the stairs and he comes in and says "Marley, what are you doing here? Kitty says before I can "Marls came to visit us." Seriously, she's using my nickname? Ryder comes over and hugs me and asks "How long are you going to be in town for?" I say "Permanently." He says "That's great. I just went to the grocery store to get stuff for pancakes. Want to stay over for breakfast?" I say "No thanks I actually have to go unpack at my Mom's house across the street. Kitty says "Alright, but can we hang out some other time?" I say "Sure, anytime. Bye you guys." They both say "Bye." Thank God my house is walking distance from Ryder's. I can't believe Ryder didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. Is that why he stopped talking to me?" I start to feel tears roll down my face. This is all my fault. I should have never left. I unlock the door and see my Mom in the kitchen. She sees me and asks "What's wrong sweetie?" I can't really say anything right now so I just hug her. I feel her pat me on the back. I choke out "I'm gonna go up to my room."

I hear my cell phone ring. I say "Hello?" Santana says "Why didn't you tell me you were in town.?" I say "I just got here." She says " Meet me at Breadstix at noon for lunch, okay? Because Berry and I are eating there and I wants to get my reunion on." I say " Okay meet you there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get to Breadstix at 12:00 on the dot. I see Rachel waiting in there so I go in. She see me and jumps up making a commotion and says "Marley!" Then she hugs me and says "I got a table." Then we hear Santana burst through the door. She sees and says "What's up, my girl? You look depressed." Right as she says that my hearts stops because I see Ryder and Kitty walk in. I look away but then of course Santana says "Hey it's Kyder!" Rachel says "What's Kyder?"

I say "It's their couple name like Finchel or Ryley or Brittana." She says "We should call them over. Hey Kitty!" I roll my eyes. She says "Hey guys. Ryder and I were just getting some takeout." Rachel asks "Do you want to sit down?" She says "No thanks, we are just about to leave. See you later girls." She walks away and hugs Ryder. Rachel says "They make such a sweet couple." I just say "I cannot believe that whore stole my man."

Santana says "Wait, you're still hot for Ryder?" I say "I wouldn't like to put it that way but yes." Rachel says "Yes. We have been trying to get you to admit it like forever and you finally did. Look Kitty is our friend but honestly we think you and Ryder are much better for each other. But Santana over here is like BFFs with her." She says "She isn't bad. But guys I have big news. One Tree Hill has inspired me and I bought the Lima Bean since they're going out of business and I turning it into a recording studio." I say "That's amazing, Santana." Santana continues and says "Since I know you both don't have jobs, I want you guys to be my partners. Maybe do a little recording. Songwriting and all that crap." Then she gives us keys. She continues "These are keys to the studio. You come by anytime." Rachel and I in unison say "Thank you." Then we order, eat and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

I drive home from Breadstix and I am so excited that Santana gave me a job. Especially since it has something to do with music. As soon as I get in the house I see my mom watching the news or something, and I realize I haven't even talk to her since I have come back. I say "Hi mom, sorry about earlier."

She says "It's fine. Where'd you go?" I say "I went to Breadstix with Rachel and Santana." My mom asked "Did you see Ryder and Kitty when you were there?"

I say "Yes, how did you know that?" She replies "They brought me lunch. Kitty is such a sweet girl. You know her and Ryder are a cute couple." Ugh, even my mom likes them together.

"Mom!" I shout. She asks "What?" I say "Never mind." Then I hear my phone ringing. I pick it up and say "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line says "Hey. It's Ryder" I try not to sound too excited and say "What can I help you with?" He says "I want to hang out." I say "What about Kitty?" He says "What, I can't hang out with my best friend without my girlfriend's permission?" I say "Okay, meet me at where the Lima Bean used to be. He says "Okay."

Then I hang up and get in my car and drive to the location. I unlock the door and look in the place. Wow, it's breathtaking. An amazing recording studio, Santana did good. Then I hear a knock at the door. I open the door and it's Ryder. I say "Hey." He says "Hi."

I cut to the chase and ask "Why did you want to meet up?" He sighs and asks "Why did you come back?" I say "Why do you need to know?" He changes the subject and says "Kitty thinks you don't like her." I say "Why does she think that? I've only met her twice and both of those times were today." Ryder says "I don't know. But could you like maybe try and be friends with her for me?" I ask "Who says I wasn't trying to be friends with her?" He says "I don't know. Just give her a chance." I say "I am." He says "Hey, are you going to the Breadstix thing tonight?"

I ask "What thing?" He says "After 10pm at Breadstix they're starting this thing where it's a nightclub. There's like dancing and live performances and stuff. It sounds cool." I ask "Who's going?" He says "I know that Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Me and Kitty are going." I say "Okay, I'll go. And I'll promise to be nice."

He comes over to hug me and then pulls away. He says "I really missed you Marley. I think we should hang out more often. ." I say "Yeah, definitely. So what do think of the studio?" Ryder says "It's amazing. So are you like a music producer or just like a performer?" I say "I don't know. Santana wasn't very clear. I'm guessing both." Just then Santana comes in with Kitty. What is Kitty doing here? Santana says "My girl? What are you doing here with Son of a Franken teen?" It did not occur to me how close Ryder and I were sitting together until now. I scooted a little bit away and Kitty said "Yeah, what are you doing here, Ryder?"

I say " I was just showing him around. Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Santana says "Well, Kitty's an amazing singer and she wants to record here." Kitty says "I'm not that amazing." Ryder butts in "Are you crazy? You're like super awesome." Kitty says "Okay, I guess I'm kind of good. But I mean not even close to you at Nationals, Marls. You and Ryder's duet of Set Fire to the Third Bar was haunting and beautiful. No wonder you guys won Nationals." Santana says " Kitty, come on you gots to record." She says "Oh okay." I say "Santana, I have to uh, go hang out with my mom. Bye Kitty and Ryder." Then I get out of there as fast as I can. Then I realize that Set Fire to the Third Bar kind of relates to mine and Ryder's long distance relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 9:45 and I'm about to go to Breadstix. I am wearing my favorite skinny jeans, a tight red shirt and red converse. Then I realize that this is the exact outfit I wore during Some Nights. I go down the stairs and see my mother knitting and she asks "Don't you want to rest? I mean you just got home today." I say "I'm fine I took a nap a little when I got home from hanging out with Ryder." My mom asks "Do you still like Ryder, sweetie?" Then I just leave and say "Bye." She shouts "I didn't get an answer!" I shout back "I'm not answering that question!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryder's POV

Kitty says "I can't believe you had to sneak over there to see her. You should have told me where you were going." I say "I didn't know that I needed your permission to hang out with my best friend. But I was just trying to convince my friend to be nicer to the girl I love." She chuckles darkly and says "See, I'm just trying to figure out which is which. Come on we have to go to Breadstix. We promised we would." I say "Okay. I'm sorry." She says "I'm sorry too." Then she gives me a peck on the lips and we go to Breadstix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marley's POV

I get there and see that there is a stage up there. It looks like Sugar's Valentine's day party but much less pink. There is a band up there and they are getting set up. I see Finn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana at the bar. There are a lot of stranger in my way but I pass them all and finally get to them. They all say "Hey Marley." Santana asks "What are you going to drink?" As she says that Ryder and Kitty come in. I say "Four shots of vodka."

Then the bartender says "Are you sure you want four shots, Marls?" I was about to say something but then I see who the bartender is and I say "Jake?"

**AN/ I updated with I guess some Ryley moments. It killed me to write about Ryder and Kitty and even just that little bit of Jarley. If that even counts as Jarley. But more Ryley to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Cory Montieth.**

I say "Jake? Hi! How are you?"

He says "Good. So four shots, right? Are you sure because in high school you were kind of a lightweight?"

I look over to see Ryder and Kitty kissing and dancing and I say "Well a lot has changed since high school. I mean everything has changed." He pours my order and I chug it down. Santana comes over and says "Whoa, slow down Marls. Come on let's dance." She pulls me up and we start dancing. We dance for about two more dances until the band starts to sing a slow song.

Then Brittany comes over and says "Sorry Marls can I cut in?"

I joke and I say "I suppose." Then I go back and sit at the bar and watch Finn and Rachel, Ryder and Kitty, and Brittany and Santana. Then Jake comes from outside the bar and says "Marls, do you want to dance?"

I say "Is that allowed? Don't you have to give single girls drinks when slow dances go on so that they won't be sad?" Then he just led me to the dance floor and we danced. I swear I felt a pair of eyes on me. Then suddenly Santana came over and said "Yo, Jew fro I'm cutting in."

I say "What the hell Santana?" Then she just slaps me. "Ouch, what the fuck? Why did you just slap me?"

She said "I'm slapping some sense into you. What the hell are you doing leading on Mini Puckerman and making wannabe Zefron sad?"

I say "Well Jake asked me to dance and I'm not leading him on. And Ryder has no right he has a girlfriend."

She says "Ryder is obviously still hot for you and so is Jake. But you're still hot for Ryder. And I never liked Jake. He was always selfish and you broke up because he cheated on you."

I say "I'm just dancing with him. It's not like I'm going on a date. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to dance with Jake." We get out of the bathroom and Jake comes and says "My boss says I got to get back to work."

I say "Okay. Well I'll just dance with Santana or something." Then I see that Rachel and Santana on the stage and they start to sing So Emotional by Whitney Huston and then Finn comes up to me and says "Want to dance?"

I say "Sure." Then we dance an in the middle of the song he says "So do you still like Ryder?" I am shocked with how forward he was being.

I say "Yeah, I really do. But I think that he just want to be friends. What should I do, Finn?"

He thinks for a moment and says "I think that he likes you but he is afraid to admit it. I think that you should tell him that you guys are cool and yeah. But honestly I like you more than Kitty and you guys are so good together. He'll realize that you two should be together too."

I nod my head and listen and once he is done I say "You're right. Thanks Finn. Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

He says "Yeah sure. Remember, be cool." I nod and walk over to Ryder and I see that Kitty is not with him. I ask "Where's Kitty?"

He says "She's up there singing Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. So are you all moved in at your house?"

I say "Yeah, are we cool because sometimes I feel just awkward." He says "I think that we are okay and best friends. Why would things between us be awkward?"

She says "Because the last time I saw you in person you were kind of naked and we had sex." He chuckles and then I start laughing too.

He says "Marley Rose you are the weirdest person I have ever met. Now let's just dance." Then we dance and I don't feel awkward for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block! So here is short chapter 4!**

**On a sad note I'm literally depressed that Cory Montieth has passed away. Rest in peace. I was like crying hysterically for an hour. I decided to write Finn in this chapter and made him help Marley for basically Cory. I am a very religious person and all my prayers go out to his family and friends and Glee coworkers and especially Lea. **

**But now on a happy note to be less depressed I heard that Melissa and Blake are rumored to be engaged. If it is then congrats for them.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 6:00 am the next morning. Ugh, massive hangover. I smell something really good and I think Mom is making me pancakes. I run down stairs and see my Mom chatting with a petite blond who's also cooking. Great, Kitty stole my Mom, Ryder and all my friends. I make my presence known by saying "Good morning."

My mom says "Good morning dear. Kitty said she wanted to make us breakfast this morning. She's an amazing cook."

Kitty said "Not as good as you, Miss Rose." Then I heard a knock at the door. I say "I'll get it."

Then I open the door. And of course it's Ryder. "Hey Ryder, what's up?"

He says "Your Mom invited me over. Nice pajamas." Then I looked down at what I was wearing. Crap, I'm wearing his jersey. I let him in and we make our way to the kitchen.

He says "Good morning, Miss Rose. Thank you for inviting me over."

She says "Anytime sweetheart, you know you got a lovely girlfriend." I roll my eyes and sit down.

He says "Yeah, she's a keeper." I roll my eyes again. I think Ryder caught me because he just chuckled. Then I started to laugh.

My Mom asked "What are you guys laughing about?" We just kept silent. "You two always did this. See Kitty when Ryder and Marley were in high school they always were like this. And Ryder was so protective over Marley and always made time for her even though they were in different social circles."

Kitty says "Really? They were in different social circles.

My Mom says "Ryder was a football player and Marley was the leader of glee club. But Ryder was also in the glee club."

Kitty says "Wow, that's so sweet that they had such a great relationship. Okay everyone, breakfast is ready." Then Kitty started serving the food and kissed Ryder on top of his head and I rolled my eyes once again. Then Kitty and Ryder hold hands on top of the table and I swear I'm going to explode. But then I just take a bite of my pancakes and I think _damn it, this taste delicious._

After we are done eating I say "Well, I have to get to work so bye."

Kitty said "See you there." Oh yeah she works there. Then I leave for work and in about ten minutes I get there. I see Santana's car and walk inside.

I see Santana and say "Hey San." She is not even looking up from the computer. "Are you trying to find more clients?"

She says "No, watching a cat video that Britt put up."

I say "Do you think Ryder still likes me?"

She thinks for a second and says "No, I think he still loves you." I just shrug and see Rachel and Kitty walk in laughing. I roll my eyes.

Rachel says "Hey girls. What's up?"

We both say "Nothing."

Then Rachel hands us coffees and says "Here your coffees girls."

I say "Thank you."

Santana asked "Well, you guys know that band that played at Breadstix? We all nod and she continues and says "They don't have a manager or anyone to represent them and they might want us to." We all squeal with excitement "They want to meet up with me and I really don't want to go alone so will one of you come with me?"

Rachel says "Are you guys okay with me going?" Kitty and I nod in unison.

Kitty says "We have to work on my song anyway." I roll my eyes. How conceited!

Santana says "We have to meet them at 9:00 so let's leave right now. We'll back at like 11:00ish." They both wave goodbye and walk out the door.

Kitty says "Listen here Marley. If you think that you can take Ryder away from me guess again.

I say "You're just jealous because he still loves me and always will. Like all the other girls he dated in high school if I don't like you that's the end of it."

She says "Times have changed, Marley. You're not the most important person in his life anymore! What if I say I don't like you, huh? Does that mean Ryder will stop talking to you? Because if it is then I'll be right back."

I say "Listen here, bitch! You're nothing but a rebound. Sooner or later he's going to find out what a conniving bitch you are and break up with you."

She says "Well he still hasn't found out that you're nothing but trash yet so I think I have some time. He's pretty slow but you already knew that."

I was about to pounce on her but then Santana and Rachel come through the door with huge smiles on their faces.

I ask "How'd it go?"

Rachel says "Fantastic! They were so nice and so cute!"

Santana says "Okay, I know my lady loins don't operate the same as yours but those guys are total panty droppers! So what'd we miss?"

We say at the same time "Nothing." Rachel and Santana just give each other a weird look and we all just get back to work like nothing happened.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was going to upload this on Friday but it was my birthday so I couldn't. I hope you guys liked jealous Marley and the little fight they had. So please review, favorite or follow please.**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two weeks since I had my fight with Kitty and I think everyone else is starting to notice our little competition over Ryder's affection. I don't think that Kitty told Ryder about the fight yet. Maybe she forgot. My mom comes into my room and says "Marley, are you sure that you're ok with being home alone for a weekend?"

"Yes mom. You need this spa weekend with your friends. Go have fun."

She says "Okay, love you sweetie."

I give her a hug and say "Love you too mom." Then she leaves the house and I'm home alone. What to do. I change into pajamas and get all the Hunger Games movies out. I am about halfway through the first movie when I hear knocking at the door. I answer the door and it's Ryder. "Hey Ry. Come in."

He comes in and I motion for him to sit on the couch. "We need to talk."

I say "Okay, aren't we talking right now?"

He says "Do you have some kind of alarm in your head that goes off every time I'm happy with someone else?"

I say "Do you think that this has been easy for me? Seeing you with her? Having to work with her?"

He says "Kitty told me what you said at work about me still being in love with you and that you called her a bitch."

I say "You still do love me. And I know that for a fact. Finn and I went out for drinks a couple of nights ago and he accidently told me that you still loved me. And Kitty called me a piece of trash and you slow from your dyslexia."

He says "Kitty would never say that. And what if I still love you? I'll always love you."

Then the next actions I did surprised even me. I pressed my lips to his. It took a while but he started kissing me back. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him more passionately. Then I slide my tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed my tongue to enter. Then our tongues were battling for dominance. My lungs were begging for air but I was afraid if I pulled away he would leave. Then I wrapped my legs around him but he pulled away.

I say "You still love me. I love you Ryder. I love so much, more than anyone. Why can't you dump Kitty?"

He says "Marley, I can't just dump Kitty. I love her too and I just cheated on her. Oh my God, I just cheated."

I say "I'm sorry I made you cheat but I'm not sorry that we kissed. It still felt the same way it felt four years ago. It feels so right to be with you Ry. I'm sorry that's how I feel."

He says "Listen four years ago when we had sex things were different, we were both single. And you told me to move on. Why did you do that? I would have waited."

"I knew you would have waited. I didn't want you to have waited for me. But I just know that I want to be with you now."

"Marls, I'm with Kitty now. I've moved on. Why haven't you? I think we should leave the past in the past and just be friends."

I started to feel tears well up in my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of him and I choke out "Okay, I think that's all we can really do." But then I feel a single tear escape from my eye. Ryder wipes it away and gets up.

He says "I'll let myself out, bye Marls." Then he kisses my forehead and leaves.

Then the tears start spilling out and I start sobbing uncontrollably. Then I hear my phone start to ring. I answer and try to say "Hello?"

"Hey Marley, its Jake. I was wondering if you were doing anything for dinner."

I say "Thank you but I just can't right now."

He says "Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

I don't even have the energy to lie and say "Boy troubles."

He says "Ryder right? Listen just give it time okay. And eat lots of chocolate you deserve it."

I wipe my tears and say "Thanks Jake I got to go but I'll call you later."

He says "Feel better, Marley." Then he hangs up. After he hangs up I go upstairs and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I was in Hawaii and I had no Internet access. So here's chapter 6 and I hope you liked the Ryley kiss and I hope you don't hate me for what Ryder decided they would do. **

**By the way I was watching the Teen Choice Awards and the Jennoist pictures were literally the most adorable things ever. Someone snapped a picture of Jennoist kissing and I fangirled. Plus Blake won the Teen Choice Awards Breakout Star. I got so excited. If you haven't watched Blake's interview they asked if he had a wedding in his future and said he didn't want to talk about it but he could've easily said No so I starting to think they're engaged. Plus someone snapped at pic of Melissa's hand and it had a ring on it. I know that she is known to have a ring on her wedding finger but I know that that's a different ring from her usual one she wears. **

**Now I want to talk about Darren hosting. He and Lucy Hale were literally the best TCA hosts ever! Aside from Demi and Kevin their hosting is tied. I was laughing at Darren's joke about Pretty Little Liars and fell off my couch when Lucy picked up Darren's legs so he could twerk. I'm sorry but I ship Lucy and Darren now. Someone please tell me I'm not alone (Starkid reference)**

**And lastly Lea Michele aka the strongest person ever. She didn't have to go on stage and accept her award but she did and I'm so glad to call her my role model. I was crying like a baby when she dedicated it to Cory. **

**Sorry this is literally the longest rant ever but I'm kinda happy if you read the whole thing. Please review, follow and/or favorite. Until next time, you guys are amazing.**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up this morning and my head hurts so bad from all the crying. Finn texts me saying that Santana is throwing Britt a birthday party tonight. Crap, I called back Jake and told him that I would go out with him tonight. I check my phone and crap! I'm late for work. I get myself ready for work and drive there. I smile when I see Santana and Rachel's cars here. But I see Ryder's car. What is Ryder's car doing here? I go inside and see Kitty inside the recording studio. Ryder's here too. Just my luck. I don't think he told her about the kiss or else she would be clobbering me right now.

Kitty finishes up her song and then Santana presses a button and says "That's good. Get on out now so I can hug you for recording your first single." Why is Santana acting so nice to her? Oh yeah I forgot they were like best friends. She sees me and says "Marls, you're late. You're lucky I like you or else you'd be on Auntie Snix's list."

I say "I'm sorry, Santana. I had a horrible night."

She says "Just don't let that happen again. What happened last night that was so horrible?"

Oh, I don't know I got my heart ripped out by Ryder! But instead of saying that I say "Jake called me last night and he asked me out for tonight but then I said I already have plans to go to Britt's birthday party tonight."

She says "Bring him along. Britt loves Jake."

I say "Okay. I will." Then I see Ryder looking very uncomfortable. Maybe having Jake with me will make me forget about Ryder for a while. Then we go back to work until we it's quitting time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just finished getting ready for the party. I'm wearing a pink halter top, black skinny jeans and black pumps with my hair lightly curled. I got Brittany's present which is a stuffed unicorn with unicorn wrapping paper. I hear a knock at the door and I'm pretty sure it's Jake. I open it and say "Hey Jake. You ready to go?"

He says "Yeah, you look great."

I blush and say "Thanks, you do too." Then we drive there and knock on the door and Brittany opens the door.

She says "Hey guys!"

I say "What do you want me to do with gift?"

She says "Just put them on the coffee table. I love the wrapping paper. How did you know I love unicorns?"

I say "I took a wild guess." Then Jake and I walked over to the coffee table and put the present down.

Rachel saw us and said "Hey you guys. What's up?" Then she pulled us into a large hug. "Finn, look it's Marley and Jake!"

Finn comes up and says "Hey guys. Alright so there's food out there in the backyard but you can eat where ever so I'm gonna get some. See you guys later."

I say "I already ate but you can eat if you want to."

He says "I actually already ate too. But do want to maybe wait for dessert?"

I say "You're a genius." Then I see Kitty and Ryder kissing and my faces drops. When they finish I hold Jake's hand and say "Hey Kitty, Ryder. Kitty, this Jake my date."

She holds out her hand and he shakes it. She says "Nice to meet you Jake. Wait, are you the Jake from their high school?"

He says "Yeah, Marley you talked about me?"

I say flirtatiously "A little bit."

He says "How've you been Ryder?"

Ryder says "Good."

Then Santana shouts "It's time for cake."

Then we all go outside where the cake is and sing Happy Birthday. Santana's backyard is huge. There's a little fore pit with these huge chairs and Jake says "Want to share a chair?"

I say "Um, sure?" Then I sit on his lap and he says "Want some cake?"

I say "Yes, please." Then he feeds it to me and I start to laugh. I turn around and see Ryder looking at me with a sad look on his face. I say "I'll be right back."

Then Jake says "I'll be right here."

I get up and motion with my head to Ryder to go inside. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep looking at me and Jake?"

He says "I think you deserve better. I mean he cheated on you Marls."

I say "You can't just say things like that. We aren't together. I know he hurt me but he did because he knew that I loved you."

He says "That's no excuse for hurting you. You don't deserve it. You deserve the best, someone who will treat you like a princess and won't cheat on you."

I say "Well, that guy is taken and I just have to deal with it."

He jokes "Finn is a pretty great guy."

I say "Shut up." Then I playfully push him. "I have to get back to Jake he probably thinks I'm pooing." Then we both laugh and I walk back over to Jake. "Hey, sorry the line for the bathroom was so long."

He asked "Marley, did you bring here tonight to make Ryder jealous because you still love him?"

I say "Yes, but I'm so sorry."

He says "I think I'm gonna go. But when you think you're ready to move on you know where to find me."

I say "Okay, thanks Jake for being so cool about this. Actually can I get a ride?"

He says "Sure. Let's go." Then we thank Santana and Brittany and he drives me to my house. I say "Thanks Jake."

He says "No problem." Then I go inside and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hello, internet! Here's chapter 7 of The Line between Love and Friendship. Sorry I didn't upload for a long time I was busy with my Jennoist story, It Was For Real. I really hope you check it out. I won't be posting as often because my school starts next week. But I will try my best. Until then you guys are amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing except for the plot.**

Ryder's POV

Kitty and I just got back from the party and I can't believe that Marley and Jake are a thing now. I mean I do have no right to be jealous. I have Kitty and we love each other. But I cheated on her. I've been trying to find a way to tell her all week but I just can't find the words to say it.

Kitty says "That was a fun party. Jake was nice and him and Marley looked so cute together."

I'm just gonna come out and say it "Listen, Kitty I need to tell you something."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek and says "What is it sweetheart?"

I say "You might want to sit down."

She says "Okay, creepy."

I can't look her in the eyes and say it. I take a deep breath and say "I cheated on you."

Tears start to stream down her face and she says "This has to be some sort of mistake! Please tell me you're joking!"

I look at her and my heart's breaking but I say "I'm sorry, it's true. It just happened."

She chokes out "Who is she? What's her name?"

I sigh and say "Marley. All we did was make out if that makes you feel better. It probably doesn't but I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again."

She says "Ever since Marley moved back you've been acting differently. Do you still love her?"

I pause and say "I really, desperately want to stop loving her but I can't. I love you so much though. It's just really hard to deal with all my feelings for the both of you."

She says "Your heart's conflicted right now. If you can't give yourself to me 100 percent, I can't do the same to you. I think we need to take a break so I'm gonna go to like Brittany and Santana's house."

I say "No, I'll leave. I'll go to Rachel and Finn's or something. I love you."

She says "Remember to pack an overnight bag. Bye."

I'm disappointed that she doesn't say it back but I go upstairs and pack a bag. After about ten minutes I go down the stairs again. I say "Bye."

I kiss her on the top of her head and leave. Oh crap, I left my phone on the table. I don't want to go back in there so I just walk over to Marley's house and ring the doorbell. After a minute or so Marley opens up the door and say "Ryder, this better be important enough to wake me up at 1:00 in the morning."

I say "Kitty kicked me out. Can I stay here for a night?"

She says "Of course, what happened? Come inside.

"I told her we kissed and that I love you both."

She sighs and says "I should go over there and tell her I kissed you so you guys can be together."

"No, don't. I kissed you back like a lot. And if you haven't had kissed me that night I would've kissed you instead. But the fact that you would do that I appreciate it."

"Kitty makes you really happy and I want you to be happy Ryder. I'm not ready to talk about this so can we change the subject?"

I say "So what's going on with you and Jake?"

"Nothing apparently. What's gonna happen with Kitty?"

"I don't know."

"Ry, do you love her more than you did me?"

I sigh and say "You will always have a special place in my heart."

She asks "Do you think you guys will be okay?"

I say "I don't know. I'm just so confused and I don't know what to do. I 'm with Kitty and she's the only girl who's ever loved me."

She starts to tear up and say "I love you so much. Why don't you believe me?"

I remember the day when Marley left and I say "When you left it hurt me so bad. I didn't even get to say goodbye. You told me to move on and I did. I wish you didn't because then we'd be together."

She chokes out "You don't get to say things like that. We're not together, you have no right."

"I'm sorry. You know Kitty said ever since you came back I've been acting different. But she's wrong. I feel better than ever. I feel like myself again."

"If you never met Kitty, would we be together?"

"If I went to New York or if you stayed here maybe."

Then I look into her deep blue eyes and down at her lips and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss didn't last long because Marley pulled away. "This isn't right, Ryder! You're still with Kitty and I feel like I'm taking advantage of your feelings. I just can't do this. You can sleep in the guest room and I'll see you in the morning."

Without another word she goes upstairs and I just shrug and go to the guest room. I unpack my stuff and lay on the bed even more confused. I mean Marley's my best friend and Kitty's my girlfriend or should I say ex-girlfriend. Kitty is the safe choice though but I need to get her forgiveness. But how will I get her to forgive me?"

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't update in like 84 years. I was busy with school and I will update every Saturday and if I'm not busy Friday and Sunday. This chapter was hard to write. I hope you guys liked it. And I'm so happy Glee's back, it was amazing! Tell me what you guys thought of it review, follow, and/or favorite! Until then, you guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest: I also felt bad for Jake but it's good that now he knows that Ryley's endgame. Ryder does that I this chapter but unfortunately that's not the end of Kyder.**


End file.
